Crystal Tears
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Glow is a girl born with a gift, the gift of a genious detective. The mystery begins when Glow's parent's die, and the murder goes cold. At the Whammy house Glow begins to skip classes and that's when her new friend L is determined to find out why.
1. The Beginning

Crystal tears

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The wind blew softly that night, with gentle drizzle of rain. It was unexpected and terrifying. To think maybe if I was there, I could have possibly stopped it from happening, or maybe I would have died. My hair was a short cut with an angle to it, and it was light brown. My eyes filled with so much happiness and joy in its blue color. However, that joy disappeared when I first laid eyes on the murder scene of my parents.

Let us start from the beginning; it was a bright October Morning. The clouds were just barely visible in the cerulean sky. It was my first day of fourth grade and everything was running smoothly, except when people asked about my age. I had to admit I was a little young to be in fourth grade. Everyone was either nine or ten years old but I was only seven. I don't mean to brag but, I think because I was quite a bit of a book worm, knew how to write in cursive, and could already multiply and divide got me to this higher grade level. I always did have older friends so it really does not matter that I was couple of grades higher. Though I am not exactly popular, only a couple of good friends are fine with me. My best friend had been a girl named Mika. She had long dark hair, brown eyes, and was tall for her age.

I walked into school that day with future to that could be changed with just a few simple words. I was walking into the gym when my friend Mika came up, "Oh hey Mika!" I said excited.

"Hey Glow, I'm having a sleepover today, can you come?" She asked just as excited as I did after the long summer we had had with our reading and math packets.

"Um… I'm not sure I'd have to ask my parents but, it is a school night and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let me. Though it's possible, I'll call you after I ask them with the answer." Right after answering Mika's questions the bell rung.

My first class was science class, then Social studies, English, Gym, French, Chorus, and then Math. I got through all my classes with ease. By the end of the day, I had already finished my homework and everything was, how you say neat and square. It was a great first day of school and I was happy to be back with a bunch of my friends though a thought just struck me, 'What are my parents going to say about a sleepover though?' That thought filled my head until I got home.

"Hello Glow how was your first day of school?" My mom said from the kitchen, she was drying the cups.

"It was cool, I guess." I said pulling my bangs out of my face and into a barrette on the side. I dropped my blue backpack on the floor and took off my shoes, placing it in the closet near the door. Then I walked into the living room. I noticed my mom looked up from cleaning and smiled. It was weird though, my mom had black hair and my dad was a blonde-haired person. I had not really noticed though until today. _That is weird; I wonder why I have not notice before, why do not the genetics match? _I thought to myself. Not that, that only weird thing I noticed today, my name is so strange. Is it a nickname that my parents gave me, or is it really my real name?

"Glow, sweetie, have you finished your homework?" My mom asked, her brown eyes staring down at me as I was thinking.

"Oh, yes mom. I finished it at school during lunch and homeroom." I said as I began to pick up a book called, Cirque du Freak by Darren Shan. It's one of my favorite series but, I don't think I'll ever be able to finish it, considering how I barely have enough time in my day because I help my dad in his shop every weekend. Though I have gotten pretty far, I am on book 6 The Vampire Prince. However, that is when I remember about Mika's sleepover. "Hi mom." I waited for a reply.

"Yes, Glow?" My mom replied staring at her recipe book looking for something to make for dinner.

"Mika is having a sleepover today and I was wondering if I could go." I already knew the answer; it would be a big fat no. Of coarse my parents are not mean they just do not like me out on school nights. I waited for my prediction to come true.

"Well, I do realize you haven't seen Mika for a long time… Maybe a sleepover would be fun… Over at her house right?" She said lifting her head up.

"Yes, but I totally understand if you believe its inappropriate sleeping over on a school night." I said shaking my head and thinking to myself, _How weird when ever I ask it's usually a straight out no…_

"Hum… You are right that it is a school night so; I am going to let you stay over until nine thirty. Though when you get home it's straight to bed okay?" She said as she walked to the closet grabbing spaghetti noodles and pasta sauce.

With that, I called Mika to tell her the news. She sounded excited and said she would be over to pick me up at 4 o'clock. I looked at the clock to see it was 3:26. I still had about a half hour so I used it to read. I had finished my book when Mika rang the doorbell. Though I was still excited about the end of the sixth book of Cirque Du Freak by Darren Shan, Darren had become a Vampire Prince, though it was somewhat sad that Kurda died, "Hey Mika" I said swinging the door open.

"Hey!" Mika said, "So let's go! Time is flying and we're not even having any fun yet!" With that Mika and I ran to her mom's car with excitement, though little did I know of the tragedy that was about to occur.

It was nine thirty now and I was making my way to the door. Before I opened it, I waved good-bye to Mika and then walked into my house. It was dark glass was thrown everywhere. Light bulbs were cracked and the lights were dimmed, "Hello?" I asked, "Mom, Dad… Where are you, what happened?" I asked looking around. A worried look appeared on my face.

There was no answer.

"This is weird," I said beginning to breathe heavily, "This is like Stephan King's book, The Cell all over again…" I said to myself. I walked through the hallway looking for any sign of life. I looked down and saw a knife stained with fresh blood. My eyes widened the more I stared at it. "Mom, Dad!" I yelled shutting my eyes tightly. 'No', I thought to myself. 'I'm just paranoid' I started walking and that is when I saw even more blood. I walked into the kitchen to see two bodies lying there. I could hardly make out there faces, "Mom…Dad… no, no this is all wrong!" I said falling to the ground. Tears falling furiously from my eyes, I had never cried this much in my life. I did not want to look at there bodies to see what happened… Moreover, that is when the mystery began.


	2. The Whammy house

Crystal tears

Chapter 2: Whammy House

"So, you only just found the bodies, when you came home from a friend's house right?" A police officer asked me, with a pad and pencil in his hand. I was in a room where most people had been interrogated, I didn't like the feeling it gave me. Just a lamp hanging from the ceiling, a door with a window, and a table other than that this room was blank and dull.

"Yes, the circumstantial evidence should prove my alibi. I also have a witness who saw me enter my house at that specific time and only a few moments afterwards dialed 911. Do you really consider that enough time for a seven-year-old girl to commit a crime? Even blind logic proves my innocence! I beg your pardon, but can you please stop questioning me, it proves no help to your investigation to question me, I just want to know who killed my parents!" I said not noticing that my vocabulary was scary to the officer.

"Well until we get some closure on this case, do you know where you can stay for a while?"

I thought for a moment, and that is when I realized… I do not have any known relatives; I have no one, a friend or two but no one in any way relation! "Um… I am not sure. I do not have any relatives that I know of… Actually I almost think I'm adopted." I laid my head on the table in front of me.

The officer stepped out of the room to talk to a tall man in a gray suit. He looked middle aged and had blonde hair. After a few moments, I noticed that the man and the officer were taking small glances at me, _Are they talking about me? _I asked myself, that is when the grey suited man walked in.

"Hello little one, I'm Roger and I have a few questions to ask you" He said, I could tell easily that he was trying to comfort me to the best of his ability by faking a smile. To one like me it was quite obvious it wasn't real.

_What does this person want?_ I asked myself, "Oh, Okay" I said taking a deep breath as I awaited his questioning.

"Let's start simple, what's your name and what grade are you in?" He asked me resting his head on his hand, I could see in his eyes he was bored and wanted something intriguing or exciting to happen.

"My name is Glow," I said I could see the man looked shocked at the name, "And I'm in fourth grade" I ran my fingers through my hair to brush it out of my face and looked down.

"Is that your real name, or is that a nickname? And you look a bit young to be in fourth grade" He said astonished by how puny and young I looked.

"Well I'm not really sure if Glow is just a nickname or not." I said with a sigh, "I know I look quite a bit young for fourth grade because I most certainly am." I looked up feeling a bit more relaxed, "You see, I am actually seven years old, and I should be in only second grade. Though I suppose if you put together my flawless test scores, verses my large vocabulary, it would be rather difficult to keep me in such an unchallenging grade without falling asleep during classes and still being able to come up with perfect test scores."

"Your vocabulary is quite well built isn't it? Tell me what books do you like to read?" A sudden look of interest came through the man's eyes.

"I love reading books by Stephan King, like the Shining, Misery, and Fire starter. Then Michael Crichton with Jurrasic Park, it was a wonderfully thrilling read for sure." I paused trying to think, "I tried reading Stephenie Meyer's Twilight, but she just ruined vampires over all, they should be like Bram Stoker's Dracula, they shouldn't sparkle in the sun they're cursed. Therfore they should burn in the sunlight am I right?"

"I know what you mean, my sister's children were obsessed over it, but soon started to hate it for ruining the vampire overlook itself." He smiled, a real smile this time, "You read Stephan King too?"

"Yes, I do" I smiled happily.

Then a cell phone rung, "One moment" He said. I waited bored for a few more moments and then Roger came back and said, "Pack up your things"

"What, why?" I asked with a small look of confusion on my face.

"Until we have figured this mess out you're going to stay in the Whammy House." He said with a sigh.

"Is that some sort of insane peoples place?" I asked creeped out by the name.

"No, it's an institution for children with great intelligence and gifted ability."

--

I did not know what to think at this point. First, I lost my parents and now this place, what was it suppose to be like? However, the moment I walked through the door of the Whammy house my life was changed forever.

The wind was blowing harshly when I stepped out of Rogers's car. I looked upward to see a semi mansion like house. So an orphanage for smart people, this should be interesting. I thought to myself. I walked slowly towards the house as Roger opened the door. I took a small peek inside to see it was pretty much normal. Small kids were running around playing others were putting together puzzles or doing math problems. It actually all looked like fun!

That is when a small blonde-haired girl came running through the hallway. "Hey, you must be Glow! I'm Halle and I will be your guide around the house okay?"

"Sure, thank you" I smiled. Though I did not know that the tour was going to be over forty minutes, and finally after Halle had shown me every place in and out of the house she showed me my room. The walls were white and the floors were to. There was a window just above the bed, which had a brown comfiture. A nightstand sat about two inches from the bed. A fan hung from the ceiling with a light bulb in it. Just beyond my nightstand was a closet. I put my suitcase on my bed and sat down beside it for a moment. I took a deep breath and then unlocked my suitcase to begin unpacking. In my suitcase I had about eight pairs of jeans, twelve shirts all varying in colors, a pair or black converse sneakers, a pair of black soft sandals, and a few dresses for different occasions. It took me about seventeen minutes to finish hanging my clothing.

Then there was a knock on my door. "Hey Glow it's time for dinner" I heard Halle say.

"I'm coming Halle, just give me a second." I said walking to the door. When I opened the door, I saw Halle talking to a boy with short blondish brown hair, only a few shades lighter than mine, "Hey Halle, who's your friend?"

"Oh hey, you must be the new kid. Your name is Glow right?" The boy asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah I'm Glow, and your name is?" I asked with a smile played across my lips.

"Mello" He answered apatheticly as he turned and walked away.

"He sure is distant…" I said annoyed. So far, it has been quiet. However, now I am starting to wonder how the rest of my long stay here is going to be like.

TBC…


	3. L

Crystal Tears

Chapter 3: L

It was now dinnertime. I made my way down the stairs with ease, but gasped when I closed my eyes for a split second and bumped into something or someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said looking up at a boy, maybe about my age with dark, blue eyes and black hair. He wore a white tee shirt and jeans.

"It's... okay," He said almost whispering, I took a guess he was very shy. It was only a few moments later he walked away and I did the same.

"He's cute huh?" I heard a familiar voice say from behind. It was, no doubt, Halle.

"Huh?" I asked, as I turned around semi-confused, "Oh hey Halle" I said with a soft smile, "So what's for dinner?" I asked hearing my stomach growl.

"Food" She said laughing as she gestured me to follow.

--

After dinner, I walked into my room and jumped onto my bed. I relaxed a bit until I saw a note on my wall. I hopped out of bed for a brief moment to read it…

__

"Well don't think that because you're new here you won't get a jump start on school. Here is your schedule...

__

Class room number -- teacher --class type

1. 3 --Mrs. Croft-- Math

2. 6 --Mr. Snyder --Science

3. 2 --Mr. Shan --Art

4. 5 --Mlle Garofallo French

5. 1 --Mr. W. Social Studies

6. Outside Mrs. Pike P.E.

7. Computer lab... 2 Mr. Syle Research"

'Oh great' I thought to myself, 'Wait... I have to take a foreign language? Cool!' I was so excited. I always wanted to take French! Though as excited as I seemed as soon as I pulled the covers over my body, in my bed, I went out like a light, and fell deep into sleep.

--

The next morning I got up at eight and got ready for class. I got dressed in a black knee length skirt and a white blouse. I pulled half of my hair into a ponytail and left the rest down. I slipped on my black converse and grabbed the binder I had brought with me, which I had taken with me just to look over my old notes. Then I walked out of my room and down stairs to see Halle.

"Okay c'mon lazy bum! We have to go down into the basement." Halle exclaimed as she grabbed my arm leading me downstairs.

"Okay, jeeze. Why the basement?" I asked with a curious look upon my face.

"Our classes are down there genius!" Halle said rolling her eyes. "Anyway what's your first class?" She asked with a bit of hope that we would have a class together.

"Math with... Mrs. Croft, I think," I said squinting my eyes trying to recall the picture considering I had photographic memory.

"Room three huh? Gosh, how old are you?" She asked with a smile.

"Seven..." I said in a soft voice.

"HOLY CRUD! You look like your eleven!" Halle exclaimed astonished by my age, "Your just like L" She said, her eyes day dreamy.

"Who's L?" I asked as I saw her gasp at me. We continued walking down until we reached the stairs to the basement.

"Only the cutest, smartest guy ever!" I exclaimed, "I wish I had even one class with him! You're so lucky!" She said sighing heavily.

"Wow you sure got it bad for this guy." I said shaking my head, I was not interested in guys at this point in time, so it did not really bother me much.

"It's too bad he's seven and I'm ten," She said sighing sadly.

"Well shouldn't we get to class?" I asked trying to wake Halle from her little daydream.

--

"Now class it's time to welcome a new student! Why don't you introduce yourself" Mrs.

Croft said showing me off to the class; I blushed in embarrassment as she did so.

"M-my n-name i-i-is G-Glow" I stuttered in a soft tone of voice, I knew no one would be able to hear me.

"I didn't quite catch that dear." She said patting my back as she walked back to the chalkboard preparing to teach.

"My name" I said a bit louder, "Is Glow" And just as I said that the boy I bumped into last night walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Croft..." He said walking in as if he were not late at all; in fact, he acted as if he were early for class.

"Well, well L it's great you finally joined our class. Oh and L this is Glow, Glow this is L." She said introducing me to him.

"Um... Hi" I said shyly.

"Hi" He said just walking past me and walking to his seat. Just as he did so, my heart felt like it skipped a beat. Of course, it did not but it just seemed like it.

For the rest of the class all I could do was think about that moment. _It is strange I cannot understand it! There was definitely something weird about L. Is it his spiky hair or his practically emotionless face, maybe his smile or... Whoa what is going on with me? I have to concentrate!_

As soon as I thought that the murder of my parents popped into my head. 'I wonder if police have figured out the murder yet... Maybe in research class I can look it up...' I thought to myself.

TBC


	4. The computer lab

Crystal Tears

Chapter 4: The computer lab.

After Math, class was science... Then art, French, social studies, and lastly research. Science was easy and we learned about ecosystems. What I found interesting was the whole salt-water fish verses fresh water fish. It was strange really. Art was lots of fun. I painted a picture of my mother. However, it didn't come out a great as I planned. My day was great so far, and I was now heading to the computer lab.

"Good afternoon class. We have a new student as you all must have found out by now but, for those who don't know her, her name is Glow," Mr. Skyle said adjusting his glasses.

"Um... Excuse me Mr. Skyle?" I in a soft tone shyly, trying to avoid attention.

"Yes, Glow?" He said looking like he wasn't expecting any questions. I wonder if he ever gets questions, based on the look of his face.

"So we are allowed to search anything we want?" I was worried what his response could be. I sat back and tried to relax, it wasn't working so well.

"It depends on what you're searching. What do you have in mind?" His glasses glared with light, shinned in my eyes. He walked over next to me as I spoke.

"You know music, homework, murder cases..." I tried not to let up such emphasis on the 'murder cases' to make it seem casual. I squinted avoiding the glare from Mr. Skyle's glasses. My eyes were very sensitive to glares of light.

"Well, as long as the content is not way too explicit, alright?" He smiled probably knowing what I had planned on doing. Though it's not as if I cared, as long as I could find my parents killer! Mr. Skyle grinned as he went on to giving directions._ Finally I can avenge their deaths! I can finally find the person who ended there lives! I can make sure they are able to rest peacefully now._ I hadn't heard a word of direction I just walked to a computer and Google searched my home address to find a story. I searched down the few pop ups and found 'Death on Stratus Avenue' I clicked on the blue print and up popped the story.

It was just before bedtime when a fourth grader came back from her friend's house, and when she opened the door, she probably wasn't expecting to see both her parents dead on the floor. News from police says they might have a lead but the evidence is out of reach... I stopped reading there... _I don't want what I already know! I want the evidence! I want the clues! For crying out loud I want some autopsy reports, causes of deaths, something!_ I breathed for a moment when Mr. Skyle popped up over my shoulder.

"If you want I can get you into a homicide lab base for some information." He said smiling, though I began to wonder why everyone has been so nice, it's not normal...

"Um..." I paused, _This could be your chance Glow, crack the case, and discover the killer,_ "Sure" I answered happily. Finally, a chance to get into something, real! I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed deeply before reading in on some of the information linked to my parents.

"Here you go" its funny most of our teachers were crazy, goofy, or just plain too serious. Mr. Skyle was an exception, he was cool. "Have fun Glow... Don't get too carried away though..." He said and then walked away to help some other students.

I looked at the home screen; it was like a navy blue color with a big search bar in the middle. I clicked on the search bar and then came to an abrupt stop, what was I supposed to type? I tried typing in Stratus Avenue murder but nothing popped up. _What's going on?_ I tried just about anything I could think of that would relate to my parents murder but no information came up.

"Maybe you should try the way the victims were killed; street name cases are pretty rare and usually are only named if they were outside. If that doesn't work just try the names of the victims... It should work..." I turned to see Lawliet who was sucking on a lollipop, he also looked tired, or he was just bored.

"Uh... okay..." I stuttered typing in my parents names... Suddenly before my eyes the information popped up, _Gosh I'm so stupid how come I didn't think of that?_ I skimmed the information looking for only the little bits of pieces I'd need to begin analyzing evidence.

Name: Lori Mitazuki

DOB… I continued to skim my mom's information...

COD: bullet to the stomach, stab wounds... Ect

I stopped there, _She died from a bullet? It didn't say bullet(s), this information must be wrong..._ I thought to myself, _My mother wouldn't allow a killer to stab her, she was in the kitchen after all, what ever happened to kitchen knives, steak, butcher, and for crying out loud butter knives? That is unless she was shot first and then stabbed... That doesn't make sense though, if she was then why not just shoot her twice?_ I scrolled down to my father...

Name: Sora Mitazuki

I didn't even bother to read the irrelevant information such as the date of birth; I was far more interested on how he died.

COD: strangled to death

"WHAT?" I yelled out, "This is absurd! For crying out loud, he was bleeding from the head! UGH!" I hadn't realized in reality everyone was now staring at me. When I returned to reality Lawliet was peering over my shoulder, I flinched in shock.

"You're right..." He answered bluntly, "About the deaths of these two people, they are absurd, in fact I have already inferred these two were part of the same killing... So why..." I cut him off...

"Why aren't the causes of death linked? It's like..." I paused as he had cut me off…

"They're trying to hide something, something really bad." He gave me a confused look, "Why are you so interested in this case?" I knew he must already have the answer but I told him anyway.

"My family, my mother and father" Tears formed in my eyes but I held them back, I'm no longer weak, I'm not allowed to be weak. Crying is for small children with no guidance, you have help, you mustn't cry.

"You're crying inside, your whole being is crumbling up and yet, you're not even sure if these are your true parents." He said with apathy in his voice.

My eyes widened, how could he know, how can he know what I'm feeling? It's as if he just read me like a book, as if I'm just over a thousand pages of the same story, over and over again. I felt my lip begin to quiver, he's right, I always doubted they were really my parents, my genetic make up isn't correct, I always knew that but, how could he tell by just looking at them once? I knew my grandparents before they passed and that's how I knew but... I'm so confused!

"Do I scare you?" He asked me, his big eyes looking bluer than before, almost as if he to were saddened.

"No... it's not you I..." I hated myself, that's why I was scared, that's why I am always scared...

"Don't hate yourself, it causes to much emotional pain, you'll never be able to focus..." He just got up and walked away. Then the bell rang…

TBC


	5. Schedule Change

Crystal Tears

Chapter 5: Schedule Change.

Most of my days went on as they normally did. I went through each of my periods with ease and spent all of my free time on the computer researching my 'parents'. It wasn't unusual for me to fall asleep late after working on the computer for so long. My eyes started to change from their normal cheerful blue to a dull grayish blue from lack of sleep, and my hair just kept growing until it reached my hips, I finally got it trimmed and just kept it that length.

It was Monday October 12, I sat in my room wearily smiling, but at the same time not. I was going to turn twelve soon a reason to be happy, but it's been so many years since my 'parents' death I'm not even sure if the cold case was worth throwing my childhood away for. I jumped hearing a nock on the door, "Who is it?" I asked in a soft voice.

"It's me" The voice said, it was L. He and I had become close over the passed few years, he's like my best friend, probably the only person who really understands me here besides Watari, "We need to talk, you've kept yourself inside here all day. Can you open up?" He asked in a calm gentle voice.

"Sure" I said softly as I stood up and walked over to the door and unlocked it; "I think you know how to open a door L" I said with a sigh and sat back down on my bed. I saw the doorknob jiggle a little and my door open. L looked the same, only he'd grown much taller and his eyes had become for midnight blue rather than a dull dark grayish blue.

He walked over and sat next to me, "There is no doubt something is bothering you" His eyes showed some hints of worry, "What's wrong?" He asked cocking his head to the side in question.

I sighed and took a deep breath, "My research is getting me nowhere… the case is cold." I said biting my lip holding back tears that shouldn't even exist, "There has to be something I missed, something…" I said standing up with my back turned, I took another deep breath, "The place is no longer under investigation, but everything is still there and in place" I turned to look at him, "Come with me?" I asked with a very small smile.

He nodded and stood up, "We'll have to sneak out, but yes I'll go with you" He offered a smile, "You're not alone, just remember that okay?" He pulled me into a warm embrace.

I pulled back after a few moments, "Alright we should get some supplies and get moving" I said with a serious tone starting to walk for the door, "Come on, you're the only one who can figure out the DNA samples so far" I laughed pulling him along.

Once we got the necessary supplies, gloves, bags, a camera, candy ect. We suck out through the back door and headed down the street, "It's a good thing your old house is only a few minute's walk" L said with a smile as he carried our bag of supplies.

I smiled, "Yeah, when I was younger this seemed like such a longer ways away" I laughed as I continued walking along side L, who had a small smile played across his lips. I ran forward, "I can't wait till it snows!" I said jumping around, "I miss those days with snow ball fights, even though I always lose"

L laughed, "Yeah, it's even funnier when Matt ends up creating a massive snow fort and easily crushing us all under snow..." He sighed, "…and then we all get sick" he shivered at the thought of getting crushed under snow again, after all the year before he'd ended up catching influenza.

I shook my head, "He's a vampire, he had the advantage and you know it!" I said laughing softly, I darted forward, "C'mon we need to get this done before nightfall"

He nodded and ran past me with ease, "Slow Glow" he said laughing, of course, his fun didn't last long as he tripped over his pants.

"Yeah I'm slow and you're clumsy," I said walking calmly past him, "Very immature" I said starting to look at my surroundings. The leaves had become different shades of brown, red, and yellow, and were spread gently across the lawns of different houses. There were some people raking their yards and stuffing the leaves into bags, I smiled, "I haven't been here in so long… I wonder what ever happened to Mika," I said aloud with a yawn.

"I'm starting to think you need to get more sleep" he said starting to laugh, I glared at him and he laughed harder, "I just cannot take you seriously sometimes" He said patting my head.

"Hey you're only older than me by an hour so don't treat me like a child" I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Yeah you're definitely not a child," He said sarcastically as we headed into the driveway of my old house. He shivered looking at it, "This place gives me the creeps," He said as we walked to the front door.

I nodded, "Try walking in seeing the people you've come to love dead," I said as I started looking around the porch.

"What are you looking for?" He asked scratching his head.

"The key" I replied quickly as I looked under the old dilapidated flower pot and picked up an old rusty key, "You think it'll still work? Or shall we try breaking and entering?" I asked with a laugh as I pushed the key into the door and twisted it. I heard a click, "So keys do work even after they've rusted." I said as I opened the door and walked inside.

L gave a look of dismay as he stared into the house, "You walked in on this?" He asked as he finally stepped in. He noted the glass from the old broken lights and small blood spatter marks.

I nodded as I slipped on my gloves and took out the camera, "Yeah… this is just about exactly what I walked in on only…" I paused to take a picture of some of the first blood spatter marks, "… the blood was still fresh in the air…" I said with a sad expression as I walked on, "… and the bodies of my loved ones were laid in the kitchen. Their deaths were recorded as dead an hour before I'd come home, but I doubt that too… they looked as if they'd died only minutes before I'd entered." I walked into the kitchen with a sigh and took pictures of the dry blood on the wall that the police had used powder on to try to find prints of some sort. I sighed and felt a few tears build up in my eyes. I took a deep breath to rid myself of the pure agony I felt as I took more pictures.

L came up from behind and hugged me gently, "It'll be alright, really you've just got to have faith. Without hope nothing can be accomplished." He said letting go to face me with a smile.

I took another deep breath, "I know it's just hard sometimes," I said as my eyes narrowed to the area where my mother's body had once laid. There was a very small jagged whole on the bottom of the cabinet near the sink, "L… come take a look at this" I said as I crouched down and lightly traced the jagged end of the cabinet with my finger, "A bullet hole?" I asked as L walked over to observe my speculation.

"Possibly, do you think the police noticed it?" He asked as he pulled on a pair of white latex gloves.

"Let's find out" I said as I opened the cabinet door and shuffled a few objects around. After a few moments of searching, I pulled out a tweezers and picked up a small bullet that had just a little bit of dry blood on it. I smiled and placed it in a manila pouch so we could examine it later.

"You sure seem elated," He said with a smile as he stood up to become more vigilant to his surroundings in search of any more evidence to help my cause.

"Sometimes I wonder how vigilant police are" I smirked, "Do you know how much we can benefit from that one bullet alone?" I asked becoming more excited.

He nodded and sighed, "Where was your father's body when you found him" He asked as he looked over near the dusty dining room table. I sighed as I looked over; I had such fond memories in this house. It seemed like only yesterday I was sitting and eating with my family, smiling and laughing. Their smiles filled with such warmth, but now… their smiles can no longer grace this earth with the wonderful sensation of peace and security.

"Near the dinning room table, his head was bleeding… I presume it was a gun shot wound, even though the autopsy report said specifically he was strangled to death" I sighed and shook my head, "What is it they are covering up?" I asked myself aloud.

L sighed as he looked over with sorrowful eyes, as if he were mourning the loss of my parents as I had been doing for years, "It had to have been bad for them to change the autopsy report" He couched down and looked at the area I'd pointed to, where I remember my father's dead body laying. He made a strange face as if confused as he picked up some fuzz off the floor with a little bit of dry blood left on it, "A silencer?" He asked aloud.

I made a confused face, "Why would a murderer use a silencer if he was obviously on the run…" At first I thought this was a robbery gone wrong, or just some wrong place wrong time thing but now, "an assassination?" I asked as the word assassination lingered on my lips.

He nodded, "That could be what they are hiding, but the question is, why?" He shivered again and stood up, "Can we please leave?" He asked looking me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, but this place is starting to creep me out"

I nodded and took the tweezers out to take the fuzz and place it in a manila pouch. After that, we carefully walked out of the house and I locked the door placing the key where I'd once left it.

When we arrived at the Whammy House, again, we were greeted by Watari who only asked where we were, of course we never lied to him, so he never questioned further. I took L's hand and was about to lead him upstairs when Roger came in.

"Glow I have some news for you" He said in his usual apathetic and uncaring voice.

"Yes?" I asked not exactly eager for the news. I sighed and waited for his response so I could get upstairs and analyze the evidence we collected.

"You are no longer in Mr. Skyle's research class; you'll be taking an extra French class." He said, voice never changing.

My eyes widened, "What?" I asked even though I knew what he said. I sighed and shook off the bad feeling as I ran upstairs with L only a few feet behind. I sighed as I took out a small kit and a large tray, which I set up on my desk and carefully opened up my manila folders and began working on the bullet, "L can you scan this to find what type of bullet this is?" I asked as I carefully handed him the bullet with my tweezers.

Only a few minutes later L came back into my room with a large smile, "Are you ready for the analysis?" He asked as he held results in his hands.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said with a serious look upon my face. He handed me the results and my eyes scanned over it briefly looking only for the information I wanted, "It's a…"

TBC.


End file.
